Link (Composite)
|-|Link= |-|Fierce Deity Link= Summary Link (リンク Rinku?, ) is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land. Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vasts lands, helps anyone he meets struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he gains the power needed to vanquish his main enemy and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. Power and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Approximately 9-19 (varies between games) Classification: Hylian Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, magic, master swordsman, expert marksman, holds all three pieces of the Triforce, including the Triforce of Power (increases physical strength and grants immortality), Triforce of Courage (grants protection against evil magic), and the Triforce of Wisdom (grants increased magical prowess, the ability to heal others, and the ability to speak with others telepathically), energy blasts in the form of the Skyward Strike and Sword Beam Attack Potency: Country Level+ (the Ether Medallion can disperse the storm over Misery Mire), Multi Continent Level+ (more powerful than Majora, who’s powerful enough to drop the moon on Termina and wipe the entire map out), Multi Continent Level+ with the Master Sword (Defeated Ganondorf and Bellum), Country Level+ (should be comparable to the Hero of Winds), Planet Level+ (was able to best Demise in close combat, also has the Complete Triforce in his possesion) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (fought and killed Demise who is immensely superior to Onox) with Sub-Relativistic reflexes/reaction time (can control his speed even while enhanced by the Bunny Hood/Pegasus Boots) Lifting Strength: Class T '''(With Golden Gauntlets) '''Striking Strength: Class ZJ+ Durability: At least Multi Continent Level+,Country Level+ (his Red Mail armor should be comparable to the enhancement in durability granted by the Great Fairy of Courage),Multi Continent Level+ with Nayru’s Love (being one of the goddess’ spells, it should be capable of protecting him from all sorts of harm upwards of Ganon’s magical power),At least Multi Continent Level+ (far superior to Majora), At least Continent Level+ (survived Malladus' powers exploding out of control and the destruction of the Demon Train),At least Planet Level+ '''(well above the likes of Majora, could trade blows with Demise) '''Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee with swords and other melee weapons, varies with different ranged weapons, up to and including hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: The Master Sword, Goddess Sword, Magical Sword, Biggoron’s Sword, Four Sword, Sacred Bow, Light Arrows, Crossbow, Bombs, Double Claw-Shot, Magic Rods, Ultimate Sword, Gale Boomerang, Giant’s Mask, Fierce Deity’s Mask, Great Fairy Sword, Iron Boots, Magic Armor, Nayru’s Love Spell, Potion Medal, Guardian Potion, Chateau Romani, Elixir Soup, Red Ring, Mirror Shield, Power Bracelets, Pegasus Boots, Magic Cape, Roc’s Cape, and more Intelligence: Quite high, since he figures out all the puzzles in dungeons, has completely mastered the use of dozens of weapons Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Spin Attack: Link's signature sword attack. He winds his sword behind him then releases a 360 degree horizontal sword slash. Variants of this move exist, such as the Great Spin Attack, where the spin is accompanied by a release of magic energy, and the Hurricane Spin Attack, where Link spins around for a while like a top. Skyward Strike: Link holds his sword towards the sky, gathering power, then slashes, releasing a wave of sacred energy that follows the arc of the swing. Sword Beam: Fires an energy blast from his sword. While each individual version varies in effect, it usually requires that he be at full health to use it. Fire Spell: Allows him to shoot Fireballs from his sword in place of Sword Beams, however the fireballs do not require Link to be at full health. Life Spell: Restores his life energy. Shield Spell: Increases Link’s resistance to damage. Dead Man's Volley: The act of reflecting an energy blast at the opponent repeatedly as they do the same, a reoccurring event in the Legend of Zelda series. Also known as "playing energy tennis" by some. Z-Targeting: An in-game representation of his ability to focus in on a single target, and of his skills as a duelist. Ending Blow: Link's signature method of finishing an opponent, in which he leaps upon a downed enemy and impales them. While this kills enemies instantly in-game regardless of their health, this does not always apply to other characters in a VS situation, as not all other characters can logically be killed via impalement with a holy sword. Note: Click here for the Link (Composite) Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) Cloud Strife Profile Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Profile Kratos (God of War) Kratos Profile Notable Losses Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Sora Profile Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Male Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Knights Category:Hammer Users Category:Magic User Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Boomerang Users